


Stressed-Soudam one shot

by honeyishimaru



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Top Tanaka Gundham, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyishimaru/pseuds/honeyishimaru
Summary: An AU omegaverse where Gundham is concerned about Kazuichi stress.This is really bad, sorry ASKJDS.I don't think this is going to continúe, idk.I'm sorry if this is badly written, English is not my native language, so it is difficult for me to write and may occupy the translator to be able to make it easier. :(
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Stressed-Soudam one shot

Gu-gundham, I should go with M-miu.-  
Souda uttered, panting slightly; her lover was spreading wet kisses on her neck as he whispered words of love in her ear.  
Why are you wasting your time with such an evil mortal as her? I'm your alpha so you should spend more time with me than with her. -I speak certainly annoyed and jealous.-  
I remind you that your body and your soul belong to me, just as my poisoned body and my sick soul are also your property.  
-Gu-gundham, I understand, but Miu is waiting and I have to work.  
The younger boy's voice came out cracked and chills ran down his spine with pleasure.  
-I already told you Automation Tamer, Miu is not a mortal worthy of your presence, besides, that simple alpha only makes you work producing a great amount of stress, I don't think you have to continue rendering your services to that mortal. -  
The alpha's voice sounded deep and quite concerned, the evil inventor had overexploited Kazuichi according to Tanaka, he was worried that the mechanic might end up stressed, so he decided that he could have a quiet day with his lover, however, the alpha did An was quick to call Souda, demanding that he report to his lab, with the aim of helping him create some upgraded parts for Kiibo, the robot Souda and Miu had been working on, but the older one quickly denied and cornered him. . omega. against the wall. repeatedly saying that he would not let go because his goal was for the omega to relax, and that he would not rest until he fulfilled it.  
-Gu-gundham ~ -  
A loud moan came from the omega's lips, as the taller one began to direct his hands towards his chest, caressing Souda's buttons.  
-Your voice is so lewd, Kazuichi, do you like your alpha to caress your body in a wicked way? Do you enjoy my fingers running over your exquisite body, omega? -  
The taller's deep, husky voice reached Souda's ears, making his body tremble, feeling vulnerable to his alpha.  
-Y-yes.-  
The minor uttered in a low voice, Tanaka was quickly taking off her omega sweater, caressing her body and giving soft kisses on her already naked torso, she gently bit Souda's nipples, causing her to slightly arch her back, releasing regrettable moans.-Gundham, touch me there, please ~ -  
Souda's voice sounded plaintive, sobbing slightly, the need to be touched slowly invaded him, he needed his alpha to take over his body, he needed Gundham to fill his body with his essence to feel satisfied.  
-There? Where do you want to be touched, omega? If you could point out more specifically, it might help you dear.  
God, Kazuichi felt himself dying right there, he loved when Gundham forced him to beg for her touch, the erotic and subtle but malicious way she said made him go crazy.  
-Alpha ~ -  
A whining moan that sounded more like a needy sob came from Omega's lips, Gundham let out a low growl at the sound of his omega's needy voice, but a mocking smile spread across his face.  
-My omega, you are so tempting, your burning body produces the immense need to touch you, however, I want to hear your voice begging me, come on, my pet, beg your master to touch your body, beg your master to fill you with his essence.  
And there Kazuichi realized that he was lost, he had fallen in love with Gundham Tanaka and could no longer return.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, I'M SO SORRY YOU READ THIS, IT'S REALLY HORRIBLE, IT'S SO BADLY WRITTEN.  
> Toko would be so disappointed in me, she would probably laugh in my face. 😔


End file.
